pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Barton
Basics Name: Aaron Barton Species/Form: Archen Type: Rock/Flying Ability: Defeatist Gender: Male Age: 18 Physical Description: '''Aaron's got brown eyes and the standard red scaly head, though his is covered with a very short layer of faded bronze hair. His feather scheme is fairly typical as well (red, blue, tan/yellow), though his blue plumage is more of a darker shade, like a navy. They're also difficult to keep tidy/straightened, something he spends a fair bit a of time on as to not look completely unkempt. His wings partially conceal a pair of four-fingered talon-like clawed hands, and his legs are skinny and red and end in feet with three talons. Don't forget the thin, twig-like tail that bears a diamond-shaped blue feather. The Archen stands at a meager five and half feet tall and weighs a mere 150 pounds. The conflict of being a rock type and a flying type leads to an average density where as only having would make him lighter or heavier than one would assume. '''Personality: Aaron may look nice at first glance, he actually has a number of negative qualities about him. A large number, most of which stem from a myriad of psychological issues due to his ability. He's bitter, cynical, pessimistic, critical, depressed....the list goes on. Needless to say he doesn't have many friends and he's not good at keeping the few that he actually has. And even then he feels like he just tolerates them less than others, as almost everyone tends to get on his nerves in some way, regardless or age, gender, or disposition. But that's not all! He curses like a sailor, has a tendency to call people out on blantant lies or what he thinks are lies, has little faith in himself or self-confidence, finds any excuse to see the metaphorical glass half-empty, exhibits frequent fits and temper tantrums, has antisocial tendencies, and in general is just a... poor, unfortunate soul. Rarely noticed unless it's to be placed blame, always picked last on the team as far back as he can remember, things just tend to not fall his way in a alarmingly high ratio, which only completes the cycle of meloncholy that is this young fossil. If you had to find a few good qualities, you'd find that he was certainly intelligent and incredibly intuitive, able to recognize patterns and sequences, not to mention the subtle nuances that people have. He's also good with organization, making him an idea leader...if only he ever had the courage and motivation to actually lead. History: The only child of a conservative Aerodactyl and northeastern uptown Archeops, Aaron's childhood was rather ordinary. No traumatic incidents or close shaves with death, just...growing up, going to school, homework and all that jazz. What was peculiar was that most of time this was done alone. He didn't go outside to play much, he was hardly invited to any birthday parties (not to mention the few times someone not a relative came to one of his), and until high school didn't participate in any extracurricular activities. Thankfully the latter changed, the Archen filling up his free time with working in the drama department and school newspaper, not to mention violin lessons to help curb that anger that seemed to constantly seethe inside him. He could never get the hang of drawing as an artform, so he turned to acting and writing. He still hasn't completed that first screenplay script though as it takes the right motivation, something he doesn't often have. When you're depressed as often as he is, it's hard to find motivation to do much of anything. Course there is one thing that does the trick. Cars. Fast ones. Ones that race. In fact he even drives one! Just a simple winged sprint car, but hey, it's something he likes doing and something he's pretty good at, not that he'll be the one to tell you that. Then college came around and he got accepted to a pretty good one...this one! So here he is, baggage and all! Academia Grade Level: '''Freshman '''Major/Minor: Mass Communications Team: '''Free Agent '''Held Item: Flying Gem Other Members: N/A Role/Purpose on Team: '''Scrappy Underdog '''Moves: Starter #Acrobactics #Quick Attack #Steel Wing #Ancientpower Freshman #Dragon Claw #Crunch Strategy: Aaron tries to analyze and specifically counter who he's fighting based on his natural intuition and common sense, or at least to the best of his abilities. Strengths: *Combat: He's a rock type, so he can hit pretty hard when given the chance. And that beak can pack a wallop too, not just with Crunch, but with talk. Or he can just throw a sling of curses at an opponent that would make a sailor blush. *Academic: Knows the drill when it comes to assignments and grades and standardized tests so he knows just what to do enough to get a B or A. *Social: ...Get back to me on this one. Weaknesses: *Combat: Tying in to his ability, he has a long history of forfeiting matches when he thinks he cannot win anymore, something that doesn't go over well with professors and his own prospects of joining a team as it makes him seem like a coward when he's just trying to save himself from more pain. *Academic: Like most students, he has a tendency to procrastinate, and can sometimes be...well, downright lazy. *Social: See Personality. Current Classes: #Journalism #Creative Theater #Rock I: Stealth Rock is Your Best Friend